Lost
by Khristopher Kullen
Summary: Someone new has joined STNJ. Juliet Stiles is a new recruit for the witch hunting group. But can she see Michael and Robin's LOVE for her?
1. Chapter 1 Juliet Stiles

**Lost**

**A Witch Hunter Robin Fan fiction**

***NOTE: There's only ONE character in this story that is not in the original anime. Juliet Stiles is my own character!***

*Chapter One*

The wind blew harshly across the Tokyo streets. Juliet glanced down at her watch and sighed gently, rushing down the dark sidewalk on the way to her apartment. She had always gotten a horrid feeling in that part of town. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she walked faster. She was panicking. She knew she was. But, keeping her eyes on the ground, she moved into her complex and into her room. She sighed gently once more and threw her bag onto the couch. She never knew that coming home would be a trial for her every night.

"Jesus Christ!" Juliet cried out as her cat, Boonza, jumped off of the counter and onto her shoulder. She laughed shakingly and patted the cat's head. The cat let out a loud yowl, jumped from her shoulder, and then into her room. Juliet just shook her head. Moving into her kitchen, she began to make herself something to eat. Jumping at the sound of her phone ringing, she dove for it, missed and hit the wall. She groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She whimpered in pain.

"Hello, Miss Stiles. I would like you to come down to STNJ for me. Please come in an hour."

_Click!_ Juliet sighed as she heard the dial tone that she was so popular with this month. That was the fifteenth time that a man had called about some place called "STNJ". Glancing at Boonza and shrugging, she donned on her favorite hoodie and stepped out into the night. She made her way down the street and sighed once more, trying to figure out where this place was. A man tugged on her arm.

"Juliet Stiles?" The man regarded her with a guarded look and she nodded once, her eyes scanning the streets. Sighing, she took in the man's paranoid state then just shook her head.

_Ugh. This is not going to be fun._ She thought as she followed the man into the building. With a brief wave to the man in the front, Juliet started to follow the man towards an elevator. Slipping through the doors, she closed her eyes and waited to figure out what STNJ was. Then, the doors opened and she was welcomed with cold stares and astonished looks. She lowered her gaze from the others.

"AMON! What are you thinking!?" A younger man, sitting behind a computer in the back, yelled from his monitor. Juliet's head snapped up in anger, and she retaliated.

"EXCUSE ME! This is NOT by my choice." She bellowed, watching everyone wince as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. The man beside her, who she now knew as Amon, smiled briefly before looking back at the group. They all spoke in low tones until another woman stepped out from behind the man at the computer.

"Is this her? Is this Juliet?" the young girl kept her voice small and quiet. Juliet nodded softly before holding out her hand.

"Juliet Stiles. And…you are…?"

"Robin Sena." The girl took her hand and smiled gently, before giving it one shake and then let it go. Juliet dropped her hand and nodded, glad to find someone who was like her.

"So…Miss Juliet, how did you drop the temperature?"

"Michael! Can it." Amon said in a gentle tone to the one that asked the question. Juliet winced at the question, going into an explanation that she didn't really know how she did it. She's just done it for the longest time.

"It's really a new thing to my conscious mind, I guess. I mean, I've been able to do it since, like, forever but it's just now maturing in my mind." She winced again as she had to explain herself for what seemed like the millionth time today. Sighing, the younger woman closed her eyes and held her head. The temperature returned back to normal and everyone else relaxed.

"She's just what we're looking for…" Robin muttered, almost to herself that caused everyone to look at her. Juliet sighed again and opened her eyes. It was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2 Robin Sena

***Chapter Two - Robin***

Robin sighed and looked over Michael's shoulder as he typed rapidly on his computer, trying to hack into an account. The young man looked up at her for a split second before returning his hard gaze to the computer. With a huff, he pushed back and turned to look at her.

"Why aren't you with Amon?" He asked her in a hard tone, the same he used when someone was looming over his work.

"He said they didn't need me today. They wanted to take the new girl out onto the field." She replied quietly and the moved away from the man. Her blonde hair, pulled out to the sides with dark red ribbon, fell over her shoulders as she removed the ties to redo it. Her green eyes closed as she hummed quietly to herself. Robin sighed and felt Michael go back to his work. Standing up, the younger woman stepped out of the office and headed down the street, looking for a way to get away from all the 'excitement' of the new girl's arrival. She slowly made her way down to Henry's, a local café that she usually went to. Upon opening the door, she stepped into the café and then up to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3 Michael

***Chapter 3 – Michael***

Michael sighed and turned off his computer monitor, pushing his glasses up. He sighed and closed his eyes softly before opening them to stare at the dark ceiling. He was alone again that night and he sighed softly. It had been three weeks since the new girl showed up but no one seem to notice her "power". He rubbed his temples after slipping his glasses off. He ran his fingers through his blonde-ish hair and leaned forward, typing quickly on his keyboard.

"I want to know about this girl." He muttered as he continued to type. Seeing Juliet's picture and stats come onto the screen, he began to read. He pushed his glasses onto his nose and scanned the page as he scrolled through it. Surprised, the young man leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't…know that her father was a drug lord!" He gasped softly then quickly closed down the file, hearing the young woman enter the room. She nodded in response to his cheery greeting then sat down at a computer. She sighed and looked over at him, blushing.

"Hey. Do I have a file yet?" She asked softly, her blonde hair falling over her face softly. Michael nodded and handed over the folder, Juliet's hands closing around the manila folder. Her eyes scanned the papers as the man turned back to his computer.

"Wow. How do they know so much…?" she asked in a small voice. Her eyes were wide against the darkness of the room. She shook her head and looked over at Michael. His eyes were staring back into hers.

"I don't know, Juls… I really don't." He smiled softly and patted her arm softly. He had started calling the young girl that when she started coming here. Everyone else called her 'new girl'. She smiled back at him and turned towards another computer, booting it up. After a second, the whirling of the fan silenced and she began to type, not knowing where her search would lead her. Michael turned to look at her with a curious gaze.

"What are you looking for?" he asked softly as he kept watching her. She replied that she was looking for her father. Only because she didn't know who he was and she wanted to know. She closed her eyes and started to type again. She sighed and then reopened her green orbs only to stare at the blank screen. Growling, the girl stood up and moved away from the monitor.

"This is pointless!" she cried out while pacing the room

"Patience. That's what gets me through the day." He said softly. Juliet sighed and rolled her eyes again. She still thought it was pointless. But Michael just chuckled and shook his head gently. He knew that she couldn't be talked out of her thoughts. But, slowly, he found himself thinking more and more about the girl. How much time she spent in the actual office, how many times a week she talked to him, everything. He shook his head again before trying to clear his thoughts. He knew it would never happen. Sighing, he turned back to his computer before she smiled and asked him what kind of coffee he wanted. He shook his head and then looked up at her. She was smiling at him, her face joyful.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure. Thanks anyways." He replied. She nodded and moved towards the door, turning back to look at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Juliet Stiles

***Chapter Four – Juliet***

Stepping out into the warm sunlight, the young woman sighed and pulled her hair back. She rolled her eyes and looked around for anyone that she knew on the street, Robin or possibly Amon. She felt awfully alone. She fully didn't understand her destiny with the job she'd taken nor with herself.

"God. Why am I here?" She asked herself as she straightened her black tank top and made her way towards the local café. The thoughts ran through her mind still as she ordered her usual latté and grabbed a table on the back wall, facing the outside window. Her thoughts slipped towards the beginning of the day, when she thought about how Michael acted earlier in the day. She shook her head and pushed it off, sighing again.

_I can't show my real side. _She thought sadly as she stirred her drink. Her dark eyes scanned the area around her before she turned to look at the barista. The woman smiled and waved at her gently. Juliet smiled back sadly and then stood up, taking the last sip of her drink. She didn't know where she would go from there. But she knew that what her decision would change the world around here. There were lots of "witches" out there that her group needed her help to catch. With her powers, she was able to help them double what they were capturing in the previous month…

"God. I need to stop thinking of myself like a machine!" She cried out gently in the cold air, shivering gently. She sighed and made her way back to the office, deciding to give this another try. Her mind reeled as she walked through the building, her ears straining against the silence that met her.

"Anyone here??" She called out, cocking her head to the side to see if she heard any noise. Nothing but dreaded silence met her. Crying out, she dashed into the main office, her eyes taking in the gruesome sight. There was blood…and lots of it.

_Don't freak out. Just make sure Michael's alright!! _She thought to herself as she dashed towards the computer area, only to find it empty. She breathed out a silent prayer that he was safe. A groan caught her attention and she knelt on the floor.

"Is…That you, Juls?" The voice groaned and her heart leapt into her throat as she gathered the body into her arms. The man groaned and gripped her shirt, attempting not to get blood on the white. She demanded in a strained voice who had done this and where the others were. Michael held onto her tightly and coughed, burying his head into her chest. He told her that he didn't know.

"Juliet…I don't know what happened. I just wanted you to be safe. They came looking for you." He murmured as he held onto her. She sucked in a breath that caught in her throat. She didn't know who was after her but if they were brave enough to hurt someone she loved, then they were ready for a battle. She whimpered then let out a sob, clutching the man's body to her chest. She had to find Robin. There was no hope for the others. She just didn't know where to go.

"I can find them. I will find them!"


End file.
